


Mine

by heavenlyhost



Series: Canto [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlyhost/pseuds/heavenlyhost





	Mine

_Hush._

A snap.

A crack.

A scream.

_Serve._

“Little bird can’t fly without his wings, ‘uh?”

A laugh.

A sneer.

A scream.

_Obey._

“What else’s he got? Ain’t got his hands no more.”

“Hawkeye, s’what they call ‘im.”

A flex.

A knife.

A scream.

_Mine._

“Ya ain’t got your eyes no more, do ya, Hawk?”

A laugh.

A scowl.

Ice.

_Mine._

A scream.

A _scream_.

A smile.

**_Mine._ **

“Look at me.”

“I – I can’t, they to-”

“Open your eyes.”

He does.

He sees.

He smiles.

_Yours._


End file.
